The Sick Captain
by lunastars
Summary: Cap is sick and Tony wants nothing more than to slip away nice and quietly so he that he doesn't have to play nurse, but of course it's not going to be that easy.


Tony rolled over on his bed, his arms came up above his head and he stretched. A groan of pleasure escaped him at the movement and he happily hugged his pillow once his body was completely relaxed. His eyes peeped open to study the room, Pepper wasn't here just like she said she wouldn't be. Stupid work. He rolled out of bed and stumbled around, putting on clean clothes and freshening up in his bathroom.

Once he was all new for the day he considered going to the small kitchen he had. Each floor was like an apartment for each Avenger, except for Clint and Natasha who shared one between them. But Tony knew his kitchen was almost never filled with anything decent so he made his way downstairs to the main kitchen on the first floor.

As he stepped out of the elevator he heard the TV on in the living room. He stilled his movements and listened. Considering he woke up at two in the afternoon and heard _nothing_ he figured he had the entire tower to himself but apparently not. Unless one of those idiots left the TV on again. He stepped carefully towards the living room until a groan stopped him.

"Tony, is that you?" It was Cap, and he sounded sick.

_No, no, no, _Tony thought to himself as he hurried to the kitchen.

Once he was there he placed his palms on the breakfast bar. "Jarvis."

"Yes, Sir?" Jarvis' voice piped up.

"Is Cap sick?"

"Yes," Jarvis responded. "A cold I think."

"Where is everyone else?" Tony asked desperately.

"Thor is out, which is no surprise. Bruce is on that cleansing retreat, and Natasha and Clint have gone out for the day."

"How did those two slip out?" Tony demanded, while trying to keep his voice down.

"Said they'd pick up some medicine for him," Jarvis informed.

Tony drummed his fingers in an attempt to think. "What about Pepper? Maria? Nick?"

"Pepper is away on business as you know, or should. And I'm sure _everyone_ at Shield is busy."

"What do I do?" Tony groaned.

"Go in there and comfort him?" Jarvis suggested.

"I really need to reprogram you," Tony muttered.

"Tony?" Cap called again.

Tony quickly looked around the kitchen. He'd have to forget about food, he needed to get out of the house right this minute. No way on earth was he playing nurse. Cap was hard to deal with when he was in good health, imagine what he'd be like when he's ill.

"Where are my keys?" Tony asked.

"All your stuff is on your floor, Pepper made you clean up before she left."

He cursed when he realised that that was in fact true. He carefully made his way from the kitchen and headed in the direction of the elevator. He was almost there when he heard Cap getting up off the couch. Tony pressed the button rapidly, praying it would hurry up.

When he heard Caps' footsteps getting closer and the elevator still wasn't here Tony decided to run. The stairs meant he had to run pass the living room entrance so he turned and ran back to the kitchen. His feet skidded around the floor as he took the door that led to the hall.

As Caps' footsteps entered the kitchen Tony ran to the next door which led to the library. He studied the two doors he was faced with as he heard Caps' footsteps. One led out to the main hall so he could get to the elevator and stairs while the second led to the games room he'd installed under the command of Clint.

In the end he chose the first door. He skidded through just as Cap entered the library. He ran for the stairs and took them two at a time. As he reached his floor he allowed himself some time to breathe before his brain sprang into action. He would grab some money, more suitable clothes and his keys. Then he'd get as far away from the tower as possible until someone else came home or Cap got better.

Tony dusted his hands before heading towards his room to get all of the things he needed. But as he opened his bedroom door he was faced with Cap. The sick Avenger was sat on Tony's bed. He wiped his nose with the back of his hand and sniffed.

"Tony," he whimpered.

"So close," Tony muttered.

"I'm sick."

"I can see that."

"Help me," Cap begged.

"What do you expect me to do?"

"I'm hungry."

"Fine, if I make you some soup will that be enough?"

Cap just shrugged, telling Tony that it wouldn't be. Still he agreed, how could he not now? So the two of them got up and headed down towards the main kitchen. Tony ushered Cap back into the living room while he made some soup for him. He even went so far as to make a hot water bottle for him. Anything so that Tony could slip away again. He'd walk around aimlessly for hours if he had to.

When Tony finally finished and took it through to Cap he sat down despite himself. He made sure Cap had a good hold of it before he removed his own hands from the bowl. Tony groaned to himself as he placed the hot water bottle beside Cap for when he needed it before tucking the blankets around him.

"Better?" Tony mumbled.

Cap nodded as he blew on his soup. "Sit and watch TV?"

"I, erm… Was heading out?"

"Oh," Cap pouted, the spoon almost touching his lips.

"Fine, I guess I could stay for a few extra minutes," Tony mumbled as he plopped down on the couch by Caps feet.

"Thanks," he whispered as he poked Tony with his feet.

"Yeah, sure," Tony mumbled as he slumped in his spot.

* * *

_Several hours later…_

The Avengers were all back, except for Thor. Each of them had gathered in the living room. Tony never did get away, instead he ended up playing nurse. He got Cap to eat all his soup, then take some medicine before having an hour nap. After his nap Cap seemed better already so Tony made him eat some more. By time the others got back Cap was still sniffing but otherwise looked and seemed much better than he had before.

Now they were sat, curled up on the couch and on the floor before it. They were watching a movie, one they let Cap pick out seen as he was the sick one. Clint and Bruce were both throwing popcorn and laughing whenever a piece for tangled in Natasha's hair who was sat between them. Whenever she finally noticed she would shove both of them then eat the pieces of popcorn.

Tony sat on the couch with Cap like they had been all day. He tried to ignore the fact that Caps' feet were digging into him, and that they were cold. He tried to concentrate on the film, and even the three idiots messing about on the floor, but still the cold poking irritated him.

"Cap!"

They all turned to look at Tony's outburst. The Avenger had wanted to continue but he stopped suddenly. His face scrunched up and his hands hovered near his face. The others watched with curiosity and amusement as Tony let out a very loud sneeze.

"Oops." Cap smiled innocently as he held a tissue out to Tony.

Tony snatched the tissue and grumpily turned back to the TV.

* * *

_Reviews make the world go around, so I'd love to know what you thought! :) R&R!_


End file.
